Through the Shadows, Jason's Bad Day
by Invizabledragon
Summary: All Jason-053 wants is to read his story, listen to his music and partake of the delicious hot wings and pizza in the mess hall. His children, crew, a few gods and deity and a hole in space/time have something to say about that. mostly drabbles and crack with a lemon scent.


_This is just a experiment I wanted to try, its horrable drabble for the first chapter but second should be fine_

**Tuesday, October 7th, 2558 (UNSC Standard Military Calendar) UNSC Spartans Wrath (SCC-002), 1250 hours ship time.**

In the mess hall, Jason-053 was having a pretty good day. His wife was off with her friends, Raphael was somewhere on the other ships, all the kids where off doing whatever, and it was pizza and hot wing day in the mess. It was a little known fact Jason _loved _hot wings and pizza, especially with ranch. He was reading his favorite short story, Dirt, by Tobias S. Buckell, it was a biography of a ODST from Harvest named Gage Yevgenny, it was co-written by a Lance Corporal J.D. 'Rookie' that had been there when the veteran ODST had died, nuking a whole army of covenant that where after the artifacts he had in his crashed pelican.

Jason had decided to read this book while eating his favorite snack, while enjoying his favorite music, titled Overture. He was relaxed, and having a good day. That was, until, he heard this. "GOD DAMNIT TERRY! DAAAAAAD!" and a loud CRASH from the corridor nearby. A sandy haired green eyed boy with poufy white cat ears on his head with a matching tail hauled ass into the room. This was Terry, Jason's first son and 4th child, and an inherent troublemaker and unknowing pervert.

The poor boy had a tendency to bake, like his mother, but he learned to put a…"cream"… in some of the pastries, giving them to female crew, and especially his poor sisters. They would find these tainted treats and eat them, getting a high protein snack until they realized what exactly they had eaten. This is where he gets into trouble and Jason would bail him out.

The scrawny boy zoomed under Jason seat and hid there. Father always protected him. Next to enter the room where two girls that looked like they stepped out of an anime. These where Jason's first and second child respectively, Moka and Kokoa. Moka had long pink hair, emerald green eyes and a figure to kill. Kokoa had a burnt orange color to her hair, her eyes a more sage color to her eyes, and both wearing skirts that barely covered their modesty. Jason often wondered where he went wrong with teaching them modesty, then promptly remembered he _didn't _teach them modesty, no one had.

Modesty was actually discouraged in the fleet. Well at least this looked to be a small and easily, and _quickly _solved problem. Why they couldn't go to someone else, anyone else, was beyond him. "Daaaaad Terry made those perverted cupcakes again!" Kokoa pouted, managing to look adorable with her ribbons, and either slutty as hell or sexy, he wasn't sure which, with her shirt open just enough you could see the beginnings to her areolas, and apparently had opted out of a bra today. This was the norm, on Battle Fleet Spartan, Jason had tried to encourage breeding among the crew to bolster humanities numbers after the war.

"Well, what do you want me to do Kokoa? He's just showing his affection. Now go on, your bothering daddy's alone time." He said and sternly but gently pushed her towards the door. Moka however had other ideas. "He also put one in your room." She said as if that would end the argument and would sentence Terry to a punishment. Jason just deadpanned. "I am not stupid enough to eat every treat that crosses my path sweetie, I know never trust anything at face value, just ask your aunt Kelly." He said and went back to his book. Said book was immediately ripped out of his hands and a duo of angry female glares met him. "You have three seconds… to give my book back… before daddy goes off on your asses." He said calmly. Moka just whapped Terry on the head and stormed off with her sister behind her, both grumbling about inconsiderate and idiot male relatives. Jason's eye twitched, and noticed Terry nibbling on a hot wing next to him happily. "Terry… are those my hot wings?" he asked trying to remain calm.

Adorable the boy was, patient Jason was not. "Yus! Terry found them on the table! All alone, so Terry shall save them! Terry is a good boy for saving the hot wings!" he chirped and proceeded to get his nom on. Jason got up and walked away from the strange situation before he decided to go ballistic and murder everyone on the ship. That would look bad on his Service Record, and no one needed that headache of trying to arrest him. It wouldn't work, but they could try.

**Same day, 1700 hours standard ship time.**

Jason had been wandering the halls of his mammoth ship for the last few hours, had visited the bridge to see what was going on with the ship in general, and then wandered around more. He had gotten his book back by snatching it out of Moka's hand when she had been arguing with another female crew member. He had broken up a fight with Kat and Mina, his 4th and 3rd daughters respectively. This had started as a peaceful day and moved into boring, so now he was looking for something to do.

It was at this point Karma decided to be a Bitch and answer his call. A loud THWOOM filled his ears and the ship shook, he felt himself lifted from the deck, and despite what he had been lead to believe he could not in fact, fly. This point was grounded into his head when said appendage slammed into a nearby Bulkhead and he passed out. He awoke in the med bay, which seemed much louder then its normal tomb silence, and realized he was one of many in said medical bay.

Wounded filled the room, but he didn't see much blood so injuries must have not been that bad. He limped over to a Comm. Terminal, pressed the button and waited a moment for the line to clear. "Bridge, this is the Commander speaking, status report. What happened?" he said calmly, trying to keep his mind level and off that cloudy state it wanted to drift to. "Sir! Something happened in the FTL drive, we jumped without us initiating a jump!" a frantic woman's voice came through, she sounded close to tears. "Roger. I am coming to the bridge. Ship to Combat Alert Alpha, I want you all ready for anything." He said, clicked off the terminal, and calmly ran to his bridge. This would not end well he was sure, but he could figure out what the FLYING FUCK was going on around here.

To Be Continued!


End file.
